Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, portable compact disc (CD) players and the like, are often designed with flip-up covers which are connected to a base through a hinge. Electronic components are provided in the base of the device and in the cover of the device. These electronic components must be electrically connected through a hinged interface.
Prior art electronic devices interconnect the electronic components in the base of the device and the cover of the device by flexible circuits that are routed through the hinge and mated to the printed wiring boards (PWBs) or displays in the base or cover. These flex circuits are expensive, are difficult to install in the hinge, require manual labor, and have reliability issues. The hinge and the interconnect therethrough have one of the highest reliability problems for these types of electronic devices.
Often, if the hinge and/or the flex circuit fails, the entire device is disposed of instead of replacing the damaged components. As color, as well as other features, such as cameras, are being used in more electronic devices, the replacement of the entire electronic device is not cost effective.
The present invention provides a hinge and interconnect which provides a solution to these problems. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon reading the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.